galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden, the
' The Golden' *Union Member civilization since 5021. TL 9 AL 4 *Main World : The Golden Sphere ( artificial planet under construction near the Blue Moon System) *Representative: Salodyn, the Coppery *Civic: Absolute hereditary Monarchy ( Sobody the First Merchant) Reforms are under Way to switch to a constitutional Monarchy with an elected parliament. History Life developed on the Planet Koken and out of the many lifeforms one became dominant and attained sentience. These sentient beings begun to build a civilization. The Koken as they called themselves migrated all over their world an settled the four main continents. Over the millenia four distinctive races developed with slight external differences. The four races of Koken created four nations and at first coexisted peacefully, but with technological advances the aggressive Ker felt that the other species were substandard and needed to be eradicated. The four nations and races being the Ker, the Mac, the Golden and the Blue. It was during the Koken's Steam Age when the fair skinned Ker discovered the ancient UNI cavern deep inside a Mountain range. It was the Uni who seeded humanoid life on this world and waited for the Koken to reach a state of development where they could be used. The UNI had left behind one of their own, a member of the White Uni. This “White Teacher” unlocked the Psionic abilities of the Ker and the Mac but did not do so for the Blue or the Golden. This information was pieced together from archeological finds and scholastic sources of Saresii libraries, and more information as what the White Teacher has told or given the Ker and the Mac is expected to come from the ongoing excavation and archeological research that is currently conducted on the rediscovered Koken world. It is known that there was a war or series of wars that brought the Ker and the Mac together and becoming the Kermac. It also was the reason the Blue went into Exile and left the M-0 Galaxy to go to the Andromeda Galaxy. (The Blue rediscovered by Union Explorers in the Andromeda Galaxy are now a Union Member species) The Golden the fourth and smallest member of the Koken Races Family also left their World of Birth behind and became a nomadic space born culture. Not being very warrior like, not being the best engineers or farmers they became merchants. They traded wares, services and information from one culture to another. They stayed out of conflicts as much as they could and never took sides. Over the Millenia , their true origin was almost forgotten and the Golden were famous and known to many space faring societies and not only in the Milky Way Galaxy but throughout the entire Local Group. A network of ancient secret Jump-gates believe to be left behind by the Pree was discovered by the Golden early on, along with the secret as how to activate and use the gates. Current The Golden still maintain trade fleets but not as they used to do, with trade convoys numbering 50-100,000 ships. Now they facilitate trade among species by maintaining a network of Trading posts, or so called Golden Bazaars all throughout the galaxies of the Local Group. Usually their Bazaars are inside hollowed out asteroids or small moons and never associated to an occupied star system. In 5020 the Golden surprised the entire Galactic Community by abandoning their many Millenia of utmost neutrality and became a full Union member. This was done under the lead of the last High Merchant Sobody the Golden. Sobody the First Merchant also decreed the change from an absolute ruler to a constitutional ruling system with an Elected government. These changes will take effect after Sobody dies. The Golden have distinct golden shimmering skin and are completely hairless. They never grew taller than about 150 cm. They dwell under a Gravitation that is just slightly under one G and appear a bit weak under a full G. While the Golden are LTS-LTD beings and can consume meat, they rarely do and the society in general is considered to be Vegetarian. With their main stable being grain based cereal dishes. The Golden are a species with two Genders,but all external differences have been carefully erased over the many Millenia of their existence and there are no distinctive differences in names, occupation or the style of dress. Children are born after a contract is made and the “Value of Kids” is carefully calculated to the “Investors”. Parents in the classical sense do not exist. As any group of Golden can come together and form a Child rearing Investment Group. (Usually however it is between two and four individuals) From the Board of all Sources ( A Gene pool depository) a machine selects a donor sperm on a strict random method and then selects an ovum from the Bowl of all Life ( Ovum repository) and a new Golden is gestated in a Contract Womb Person. ( Wombs can be implanted in either sex to make this business opportunity available to all) The Golden share their society with the Golden Guards. These mysterious tall beings have made contact with the Golden during their early history of Exile and provided the Golden ever since with Guards and Soldiers to protect their assets and lives. It is the Golden Guards who are the source of Golden Technology and the Golden Spheres( Sophisticated well armed Battle ships) The Golden Guards have also joined the Union and for the most part have not changed their unwavering commitment to the Golden. However many Golden Guards have applied for Union Marine and Union Fleet Officer positions. Category:Civilizations Category:Sentient Species